An April Fool's Day Prank
by Your Greatest Fear
Summary: Basically Sakura and co. ask Naruto to prank a certain guy. It does not go as planned. Warnings: Boys kissing, hinting at malexmale relationships, language, slight SasuNaru


An April fool's Day Prank

AN: Well, here's a fan fiction. I wrote it simply because I notice that none of my fan fiction author's wrote any April fool's day fiction. So I wrote one. Yeah . . . . I'm not sure whether the fool's in April fool's is spelled fool's or fools. Whatever. Review if you want to, I'm tired. . . .

* * *

It was the first of April: April fool's Day. It was a day that constituted a multitude of jokes and pranks. It was only natural then that they walked over to Naruto and ask him this one favor. "They" consisted of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. They were in a class of their own really, except maybe Inuzuka, but even then he did have money, so when they walked up to Naruto Uzumaki he was a little more than shocked. To clarify, Uzumaki was but a poor orphan. He had grown up parentless with one of his distant aunts. She had died though, three years prior and since then he had had to fend for himself. He still lived in her small rundown apartment; the rent was lower now though, since it was but him in the house, but it still existed. It was because of this that he had a job at a time where most kids and teenagers did not. He had a sense of responsibility, but that didn't mean that he couldn't at times goof off: School proved to be a good location for this. And so he goofed and pranked and cut and got a reputation of being a jokester, a prankster, the King of All Jokes. It was because of this that the aforementioned group of people accosted him in front of his locker.

"Naruto," a good looking girl with pink hair, this was Sakura, said. "We have a favor to ask you."

The blond boy was pressed up against his locker and stared bewilderedly at the group of people in front of him. He turned his head, addressing the pink haired girl.

"Oh?" he asked. "And what may that be?" His tone was just the slightest bit harsh: he had once pursued the girl in his younger days only to have her reject him harshly time and again. He had yet to forget that time.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry, okay? Can't you just let the past go?"

Naruto stared at her blankly, before saying, "Okay, fine. Whatever. What do you want?"

Sakura smiled. Whenever Naruto dismissed something it usually meant all was forgiven.

"Well, we--" she was referring to the group-- "want you to do an April fool's joke for us." She smiled in a bright manner and bounced on the balls of her heels.

He looked over to the others only to see this enthusiasm radiating from their faces. He stared at Kiba.

"Why can't Inuzuka do it?" he asked.

"Well, that's--"

"There's no way in hell I would ever do that!" the boy in questioned yelled, the others stared at him in shock as a furious blushed made its way up his face.

Naruto in turn stared suspiciously at the group.

"Sakura-san, what is it exactly that you want me to do?" Naruto asked, looking from face to face for answers. The others kept their faces carefully blank, except of course Inuzuka who was still in a huff.

"Well, Naruto, we want you to prank Sasuke," Sakura said slowly as if she was picking and choosing her words carefully.

Naruto got up off his locker and walked through the group to the center of the hall. He then turned to face the group.

"Wait, you want me to prank whom?"

"Sasuke, you know, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura was going to go into more detail when Naruto stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"OK, I get it. But why? I don't even know him."

"Exactly. We thought then that you would be the perfect candidate. Seeing as, you know, you have no connections to him whatsoever." This time it was Ino who responded, a pretty blonde, blue eyed girl.

Naruto sighed. "Okay, fine, what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to go up to Sasuke-kun and tell him you like him," Sakura stated bluntly, there was a bit of playfulness in her tone.

Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry; I must have heard you wrong. For a second there I though you wanted me to confess my non-existent love for Sasuke."

"That's exactly what we want you to do," Ino said. The brown haired boy next to him muttered something about "troublesome" and looked to the side disinterested.

"Why?" Naruto asked in an incredulous voice.

"It's a prank!" Sakura stated. "It won't mean anything. And we think that this'll shock Sasuke a bit, and anyway it's just a little fun."

"Yeah, it's fun and all until I get decked in the face. I'm not doing it." Naruto crossed his arms and made to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto did. "He's not going to hit you. He'll probably be in such shock that he wouldn't be able to do anything."

Naruto puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"I don't believe you."

"Naruto, why are you being so difficult?"

"I--"

"Anoo. . ." A small timid voice rose within the group and Naruto stopped speaking.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you or anything, but, um. . . . Sasuke-kun is walking up the hallway as we speak so . . ." The speaker was Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl with opaque milky white eyes, and short blue-black hair.

"Eee!" Sakura yelped. "No time to argue, Naruto. Just shut up and do this prank for us, okay?"

"Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"Come on, Naruto, for old times sake?" Sakura asked in a low, reminiscent tone.

Naruto found that he couldn't say no. "Okay, but if I get hit or something I'm holding you guys accountable." With that he turned and walked toward Sasuke. Said boy was at the current moment shuffling through his locker. Once acquiring that which he had come for Sasuke shut his locker door.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked, as he walked up to Sasuke in a pseudo-timid fashion: this was all about acting.

The boy in question stared at Naruto, his black eyes an emotionless abyss. They matched with his equally dark hair and contrasted with his pale skin.

Sasuke did not speak, opting to merely stare at the blond. Naruto was slightly annoyed, but did not show it and continued with the prank. He knew somewhere behind him the others were laughing.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to tell you, that um, that I've like you for quite some time now," Naruto said. The lie burned his tongue with every word he uttered, but he had to complete this prank.

"So yeah, um. . ." He looked up at Sasuke to see that the boy was still unresponsive.

"Yeah, that's it. I guess I'll just--" Naruto moved to walk away when Sasuke began speaking

"You like me?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, yeah. . . ." Was this still part of the joke, Naruto wondered?

Sasuke took a step forward, Naruto stepped back.

"You really like me?" Sasuke asked once again, there was a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Uh, yes. . . ." Naruto responded.

Sasuke took another step forward. Naruto in turned took a step back and found himself once again pressed up against a locker.

"That's good. You see Naruto--" Here Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise. Sasuke smiled. "Yes, I do know who you are, and as I was saying, I too have found myself liking another, you." With that Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto full on the lips. Naruto, a little more than shocked found himself pressing against the locker; maybe he would fall through it and escape this, whatever this was.

But then Sasuke stuck his tongue into Naruto's mouth and Naruto though he was going to melt. The blond found his knees giving out and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders to support him. Sasuke smirked and brought his hand to the back of Naruto's head. Entangling his fingers into the silky strands Sasuke forced Naruto's head back, thus deepening the kiss. Naruto gasped and found himself kissing back. But then Sasuke stepped back and the kiss was broken.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise; his cheeks flushed a delicate red.

Bringing his hand up and hooking it under Naruto's jaw, Sasuke flicked his fingers so that the blond was forced to look up at Sasuke. Smirking, Sasuke said "April fool's," and walked away. He was smiling slightly and as he passed by the others, all of whose jaw was currently lying on the floor, he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Have a nice April fool's day," he said on his way out. If his Uchiha-ness would have allowed it, no one doubted that Sasuke would have been laughing.

Once the initial shock dissipated the small group began awakening. They ran in turn toward Naruto, except of course Shikamaru who did not run, and immediately began asking questions. Sakura's was the loudest.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura yelled. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know?! You told me he was just going to be in shock! You didn't tell me he was going to kiss me!" Naruto yelled back, unconsciously licking his lips.

"That was so not far! He wasn't supposed to kiss you!" Ino yelled.

"You're telling me! I did not expect that. Had he hit me, okay. But kiss me?! Sakura, you so freaking owe me, got that?" He turned to Sakura. "What's up Sakura?" for the girl had gotten an odd glint in her eyes.

"Sasuke kissed you, so if I kiss you then I would indirectly be kissing Sasuke. Naruto, kiss me!" Sakura yelled.

"No," Naruto flat out said.

"What? But you've always wanted to kiss me," Sakura whined.

"Sakura-san, that was like five years ago. I'm not kissing you. Actually, I'm going to go to the bathroom so that I can wash my mouth and remove every and all trace of Sasuke. Goodbye." With that he walked off using his sleeve to wipe at his mouth. "Fucking asshole."

Sakura sagged. "Well, it was good try," Ino said as she patted Sakura on the back.

"At the very least there's still hope! Sasuke did say it was a joke, right?" Ino said, trying to reassure the poor pink head.

"I guess. . . ." Together they walked after Sasuke, talking of, what else, Sasuke.

Shikamaru shook his head and walked away as well, muttering about how the whole thing was not funny and just troublesome.

Kiba, of course, was in complete shook, probably more so than the two girls: His mouth was wide open, eyes wide in shock, body just frozen in mid motion. Slowly he began regaining his senses and the first word out of his mouth was "Eww!"

"Oh my god, eww! What the hell was that? That was so. . .ew! I'm out of here!" With that Kiba turned and followed Shikamaru out

Poor Hinata was the only one left.

"Um, if it count's for anything, it didn't look like any prank to me. . . ." A hand appeared on Hinata's shoulder and the poor girl jumped in fright.

Naruto appeared at her side. "Just for the record I didn't think it was a prank either." Naruto looked down at Hinata. "Sasuke can sometimes get carried away, you know? Anyways, why don't we keep this between us, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded, a blush creeping up her face.

"Good, now let's go home. School tends to get a bit creepy after hours."

Together to two walked out of the school, a small smile on both of their faces.

"So, Naruto-kun, how long and you and Sasuke been together?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hinata, you're a quiet girl, but you know more than you let on. That's pretty sneaky. I didn't know that side of you existed," Naruto said, his tone slightly teasing.

Hinata stuttered and Naruto laughed.

It was a wonderful April fool's day, Naruto decided as they walked on. He had managed to prank a total of five people and kiss Sasuke all in one moment. It was a nice day indeed.

* * *

AN: Bah, it was shit in my opinion. I don't really like it, but whatever. Tell me you liked it, tell me you hated it, tell me your feelings, just please speak. That's it I guess, oh and for those who read the Harry Potter fic, I think I may continue. I'm just wondering whether I should just stick in all my HP ideas into this one fic so I wouldn't have to write others. . . . Anyway, I'll try to update within the year. Yeah, year.

For this fic, I think it's pretty much a one shot, my shortest ever, but nonetheless complete. Thank you and good night. (4-06-2008, 12:42 AM Eastern Pacific)


End file.
